Christmas Time
by kellykiley02
Summary: Christmas Time with the Cullens! Takes place after BD and Renesmee ages the same as a normal human. More chapters coming later! Please R&R! Bella POV. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Intro & Renesmee

BPOV

I couldn't believe that the little thing curled up on Edward's lap was ours. Edward's and mine_. Our_ child.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered to him, marveling at how much she looked like both of us.

"Yes, just like you," he answered with a smile. He laughed suddenly, looking at me with sparkling eyes. I looked at him questioningly.

"Alice and Emmett are getting a little impatient, time to open presents."

I groaned, _presents_.

"Edward, you know I don't like presents and so do they," he smirked in response and stood up with our Renesmee in his arms. Her heartbeat sped up, showing that she was waking.

Reaching her hand up to touch his cheek, "Daddy," she says.

"Yes angel?"

Renesmee must have shown Edward a Christmas tree, snow, and presents under the tree, because he nodded. She grinned.

"Presents." Renesmee said happily.

"Yes baby," I agreed, taking her from Edward's protective arms, "let's go put your dress on so Alice won't get mad at us."

Alice was already kind of upset with me because my fashion sense has not improved since I've changed into a vampire just last year.

Edward flashed me my favorite crooked smiley, never failing to leave me breathless, before running down the stairs at vampire speed.

Renesmee and I walked downstairs. Alice has truly overdone herself _again._ There were red and green streamers all across the ceiling and even strung across the Christmas tree and Edward's piano. The glorious bright colored lights were wrapped tightly around the tree just like my wedding band, wound tightly around my third finger.

The first people, or rather vampires, I saw were Esme and Carlisle who were sitting on the white love seat, fingers intertwined in Carlisle's lap. The love seat was as white as the sparkling snow that covered the ground outside. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the floor. Emmett's head was leaning against the space left of Esme's knee, while Rosalie was sitting in the space between Emmett's legs. Emmett's hands were on Rosalie's shoulders while she leaned back into this chest and smiled. Emmett then wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered, "I love you" in her ear. I noticed a new little blanket hanging off the arm of the chair, I pointed to it questioningly but Esme just smiled.

I finished walking down the stairs at a slow human speed with Renesmee in my arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead before setting her one year old body down to go run to Edward's waiting arms while he sat in the chair on the side of the couch where Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the long couch that was exactly diagonal to where Esme was sitting. Jasper was sitting up on the end of the couch while Alice had her head in his lap and was lying across the couch. They were staring into each other's eyes, enjoying their own private moment. They have the most mystical relationship out of us Cullen's.

Esme looked up at me as I made my way across the floor to stand behind Edward and Rensmee.

"Bella dear, since Nessie is youngest, she should open her presents first."

"Okay, fine with me. How about everyone else?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all nodded as Renesmee smiled.

"Not fair!" Emmett almost yelled, being his boyish self again. Rosalie and Renesmee laughed. Esme looked at Emmett with a loving but chiding expression.

"Emmett darling," Esme said gently, "let Renesmee do it please."

"Ohh." Emmett said sadly.

Rosalie's tinkling voice immediately made Emmett smile.

"Emmett honey, don't worry you will still get to open your presents."

Both Edward and I tried to hide our own laughter; Emmett can be such a baby sometimes. If it were not for his tall and muscular appearance, what he says can make you think he is just a little boy, not an immortal vampire.

"But-" he started.

"Shh" Rosalie said gently as she put her index finger against his lips. Emmett was still a little disappointed, but her softened at her touch.

"Nessie, go ahead and open them." Edward said to Renesmee, gently.

"Thank you daddy!" Renesmee exclaimed as she threw her arms around Edward's neck. Edward hugged her back and laughed as he said, "You're welcome sweetie. You should go do it now though, I think Emmett is getting restless."

Renesmee jumped out of Edward's arms and walked up tot the tree as she sneaked a glance at Emmett while he was glaring at Edward. Renesmee grabbed her presents to open and pulled them into the center of the room, right in front of the tree. Being as kind hearted as she is, she walked over to Emmett and threw her arms around him as she said, "Merry Christmas!" Emmett in turn wrapped his arms around Renesmee awkwardly because Rose was in his lap.

"Anything for you!" Emmett said in return, the bitterness completely leaving his face . Everybody smiled at the two. I turned into the chair and sat on Edward's lap to watch Renesmee in her happiness.

When Renesmee finally returned to the presents she took the first one, it was from Edward. Everyone besides Renesmee knew what it was. As soon as she was done un-wrapping the box, she read the note on top out loud.

"_My dearest Rensmee,_

_ You are such an amazing,_

_ adorable child. Your mom and I_

_ could never have asked for a better daughter._

_ You are so unique,_

_ being the first of your kind_

_ to enter our lives. _

_ I love you so much, just _

_ like momma, and the rest of us._

_ Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie,_

_ Alice, and Jasper._

_ I love you, _

_ Daddy._

If vampires could produce tears, all of us would be crying. I leaned back against Edward and said, "thank you. That was perfect."

_"Thank you," _he said as he wrapped his arms around my torso. Renesmee's eyes looked close to watering as she turned to look at us.

"I love you daddy!"

She quickly turned back and opened the box and gasped.


	2. Renesmee

**CHRISTMAS TIME **

Chapter 2

BPOV

Renesmee's eyes grew big as she took in the surprise. Without speaking, she picked up the squirmy little body and held him close as she turned around to face Edward and I. The most radiant smile I have ever seen on her face was positively beaming, glowing at us. The little black puppy in her arms snuggled up to her, probably feeling more comfort in her than any of us vampires. Animals fear us. This puppy must love being with Renesmee, because she does not seem to hold as much danger as immortals for some reason that I need to ask Carlisle later.

"Wow, I have to say, I'm surprised the puppy has takes so well ,so quickly to you Nessie," Jasper said, speaking for the first time, "I can feel the love radiating off of it, but also fear for us," he added, gesturing to everyone else besides her. Renesmee ran up to Edward and I, still holding the puppy with a smile. I got off of Edward's lap so she could have her turn. She took the spot with the puppy in her arms.

Edward smiled down at her and asked, "do you know why I picked out this little guy for you?"

Renesmee put her hand up to his cheek. She must have said _no_ because he then asked, "See that little white diamond on his back.?" _Yes_.

"Well, it's because diamonds are precious and so are you." Renesmee looked up at Edward and he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Edward, that's so sweet of you!" Esme exclaimed, beaming at him.

He turned to look at me with a grin, I smiled back. No words would ever express how much I loved him. I'm sure Renesmee felt the same way because she wasn't speaking either.

Emmett cleared his throat with impatience.

"Okay, Nessie, time for the other presents," Edward said gently as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Renesmee took her previous spot and opened the present from Alice. Clothes and shoes, as usual. I don't know if any of us would have expected anything else from her. I did have to give Alice some credit though, because she chose a cute outfit, but I do think the "baby heels" were unnecessary.

Jasper and Carlisle both got Renesmee books, which she smiled at because, being mature for her age, she loved to read.

Rosalie got her a new bedspread and wallpaper set for her room. Even though I knew Rose was going to get Renesmee that, I was still glad because I was getting tired of seeing the same decorations over and over. Some of Alice's decorating sense has seemed to rub off on me.

The little puppy reminded me of Jake when he get excited. That cheerful little _shape-shifter_ who I call my best friend was gone at Billy's house spending Christmas morning with his family, so he can come here to spend some time with us Cullen's.

"Rocky." Renesmee states as she was opening the present from me.

"What did you say sweetie?" Rosalie asked, curious. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, no doubt reading Renesmee's mind, and looked pointedly at her while he took my had and held it.

"Rocky is the name of my little puppy that daddy gave me." She said proudly while he ran around her legs and up to Jasper who still had Alice in his lap.

"His name is Rocky because he is fearless, like a rock, and also as fearless as Rocky Balboa." She smiled proudly, showing off her little teeth.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, "now you can see that she likes to watch movies with me."

Alice giggled, "we can count on you to teach her that kind of stuff Emmett."

That's all I heard as Edward and I directed our attention to each other.

"Momma! Daddy!" Renesmee squealed while both Edward and I were immersed in each other, blocking everything else out.

"Thank you momma! I got the necklace Rose has! It's so pretty!" Renesmee ran into my arms while she gratefully shouted. I hugged her tight, not wanting my little girl to go.

The necklace was the exact same that Rose got from Emmett. It had a white gold chain with a heart and a delicate blue sapphire at the tip of it.

Rose gave me a small smile and I smiled back, she mouthed "thank you" to me. I knew she loved Renesmee as much as I did and I could see this truly meant something to her.

Once again, Emmett cleared his throat and said to Renesmee, "I still have a present for you."

Renesmee beamed and ran up to the largest box in the center of the room. Emmett would not tell anyone but Rosalie what was in the box. Even Edward could not get into their minds. Every time he tried, Emmett was going over the Rock movie script forwards and backwards. Every once in while he would have a thought about Rose that made Edward tell him to go back 

to Rocky. All Rose did to block out Edward was sing the song "Glamorous" by Fergie in her head and he would stay clear of her mind. And of course, Alice saw the future and knew what Emmett was getting, so she recited monopoly strategies in Greek and Latin. We had was too much time on our hands.

Renesmee opened the box slowly, savoring the last present. Emmett grinned so wide I was afraid the smile would go off of his face.

Renesmee looked at the box and read what was on the outside.

"Yay! A playground! Yay!" She danced around the room and finally went to go sit in Esme's lap, tired out. Esme took her in her arms, so welcoming.

"Thank you everybody!" Renesmee said excitedly.

Esme's present wasn't wrapped but my little nudger knew exactly what it was when Esme took it off the arm off the couch and put it around Renesmee's little body. She put her hand up to Esme's cheek and seemed to say _thank you_ because Esme smiled down at her and said, "You're Welcome."


	3. Bella

**CHRISTMAS TIME**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I believe its Bella's turn now." Carlisle said, smiling reassuringly at me. I buried my face in Edward's chest and mumbled, "I told you I didn't want anything."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my back in soothing circles, trying to calm me.

"Bella, stop being so embarrassed," Jazz said to me calmly as a wave of serenity and happiness came over me, "even Alice said this morning that everything will be fine."

I turned around to look at Jasper and Alice, but they were having their own private moment so I decided to just not say anything, and went to the tree. I pulled out my presents and put them in the center of the room just as Renesmee did.

"Yes it's her turn now." Esme murmured to Renesmee quietly. I opened a long, narrow, rectangular box, knowing that it must be from Alice. Clothes. No surprise right? But I was glad she chose the color blue out of all the others that we saw at the mall. Everyone knew it was Edward's favorite color on me.

The rest of my presents were pretty non-showy but of course Edward outdid himself.

I took the small box, almost guessing that it was from Edward before actually knowing it. He knows that I don't like presents, especially expensive ones. I remember the comment Alice made about two years ago on how he got _another_ diamond on me. I slowly un-wrapped the paper and opened the box. There in the box was the necklace that Alice was almost going to get me when we went shopping last week. I knew something was up when she had second thoughts but I thought it would be better if I didn't ask. The necklace had a chain of diamonds hanging down the middle in a zigzag pattern.

"Edward!" I scolded, "you shouldn't have-" He cut me off with a kiss that I was much too willing to return. He spun me around and pulled my hair back to put the necklace around my neck. He then pulled me to the chair so I could sit on his lap again. If I were still human I would have been as red as a tomato.

We got back to the chair and Edward looked at Emmett and growled.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett!" Edward said menacingly to his brother as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"You should keep out of my head." Emmett said back defensively.

"Boys…" Esme said as the atmosphere grew a little tense.

"Sorry mom." Edward and Emmett both mumbled in perfect unison.

Even though I would have been happier without more presents I was glad I got a new copy of Wuthering Heights from Carlisle. I also got a CD from Jasper, high-heels from Rosalie, a huge picture frame with a picture of Edward, Renesmee, and I from Esme. As a joke it I got a book of vampire legends from Emmett. When I turned to glare at him from where I was sitting he started laughing and walked over to me. He gave me a bear hug and said, "I love ya , little sis!"


	4. Rosalie

**CHRISTMAS TIME**

**CHAPTER 4**

Without saying anything, Rosalie got up and took her spot with her presents. The first was from Alice. Rose smiled as she opened it, it was a large mirror with a white border. Large was a bit of an underestimate. The mirror was the biggest mirror I have ever seen, it was gigantic.

Renesmee jumped out of Esme's lap and gracefully walked up to Edward. Of course, I had to move so she could sit on his lap. I took the spot standing behind the chair.

The second present was from Esme, a picture of Rose and Emmett. The picture and frame was the same size as mine and Edward's, their picture was taken at our wedding.

Rosalie opened a package that was the size of a small ring box. She looked at it then looked across the room at everyone else with a confused expression. Emmett grinned and said, "it's in the garage."

We all walked out into the garage and saw the new edition. Emmett had gotten Rosalie a brand new 2009 S600 Sedan in metallic blue.

"Emmett!" rose squealed in surprise as she jumped into his arms.

When everyone got back into the house and took their previous positions, Rosalie opened the gift from Carlisle. He got her a redo-your-room kit, complete with tools, paint, and everything else she wanted for her and Emmett's room.

The last couple presents brought a lot of laughs. Edward and I got Rose plane tickets for her and Emmett to go to Isle Esme. We did get Esme's permission first. We also got them new pillows, sheets, and a headboard to go with it.

When Rosalie unwrapped the paper, she looked at Edward and I like we were crazy. Jasper, Alice and I laughed. Esme put her head in her hands, Carslile stretched his arms up and put one around Esme's shoulders. Emmett laughed the loudest while he winked at Rose and leaned over to give Edward a high-five.

"Excellent plan bro!" Emmett said to Edward through his laughter. Both Edward and I grinned while looking at each other.

Little Renesmee looked up Edward and I as she put one hand on his cheek and another on my wrist. She replayed the scene with a question at the end. _What's so funny?_

I looked at Edward and he looked back. What am I supposed to say? We can't tell her about this when she is just 1 year old, even though she is mature for her age. Finally, Edward decided to say something, "we will tell you about it when you're older."

Esme looked up from her hands and nodded at me.

_Okay._ Renesmee then took her hands off of Edward and I, and turned to watch Rose open her last present.

The last one was from Jasper, it was a package of candles. There were little tags on the candles saying relaxation, mood swings, romance, and happiness.

"Very funny, Jazz." Rosalie muttered while she returned to Emmett.


	5. Emmett

**Thanks to DAREBEAR94 for the help ! :D**

**CHRISTMAS TIME**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Your turn, Em." Rosalie stated just before she gave him a quick kiss on his jawline.

"First up is Jazz!" Emmett said excitedly as he opened his gift from Jasper.

"Whoa man! Thanks so much!" Emmett leaned over to bump knuckles with Jasper. Jasper got Emmett an xbox with a bunch of shooting games. I turned to look at Alice, who just smirked and gave Jasper a high-five. Both obviously were in on that one.

Emmett chose the smallest box to open next. It was a ring from Rosalie.

"Wow Rose!" Emmett exclaimed as Rosalie walked up to him and gave him a hug. The ring was a simple gold band. The tree lights reflected off of it and the ring shone. Like a thousand diamonds, like our skin. The ring was simply a reminder of their love for each other, but in a way that seemed to show their love the most out of anything they have ever done for each other.

When Rose got back to her spot on the floor, Emmett continued.

The thin rectangular box, which Emmett opened next, was from Esme. It was a black tux that would definitely look good on him.

The next present brought a lot of excitement from Emmett as he opened it. It was one of the biggest wrapped presents in the room and it was also from Carlisle.

It was 70 inch black plasma T.V.

Emmett whistled then said, Yeah! Just what I wanted, and not even available in the states yet! Thanks Carlisle!"

I tried to hold back a smirk as Emmett unwrapped the present from Edward. Even though vampires are good at composing their faces, I was unsuccessful. I turned my body to look at Edward and he had a grin that matched my smirk. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then I turned back to watch Emmett in all his present unwrapping glory.

"What the…" Emmett said quietly.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. I could also feel Edward shaking with silent laughter.

Alice bursted out in her high pitched squeal while Jasper muffled his own laughter.

"All right, All right." Emmett muttered as he threw the present backwards over his shoulder, it nearly missed the tree. I guess it didn't make the cut as to whether the present should be put in front of him.

Edward had gotten Emmett a teddy bear.

The next gift was from Alice. It was almost as funny as Edwards, but not quite.

Emmett's present from Alice was a book on bear hunting.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and said, "Ironic."

The last present for Emmett was from me.

What I gave Emmett was just a piece of paper, that somehow I got wrapped, and it said, _I owe you a rematch. Love, Bella. _

Emmett laughed after reading it. He said, "Oh yes you do, little sister."

I still owe him an arm-wrestling match after the last time, where Jasper called it a tie, because after about an hour, neither of us had won. We were pretty evenly matched.


	6. HIATUS NOTEPLEASE READ!

Hey!

Well I know some people have wanted me to continue the story and I want to continue it also, but it's kind of on hiatus right now since I have no clue where to go from here. If you have any ideas for Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, or Alice please review or pm.

Thanks!

p.s. I hope to get the next chapter [Alice] out before Christmas!


End file.
